owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories. Fifth Theory (S2) - Fifth Theory - The Awakening
This is quite a confusing title because it could mean many things in the ons universe such as Yu’s awakenings or the fact that he might recover his memories; but this title will focus on the awakening of the cursed gears. This theory might be long or perhaps might be short compared to the alluring title but let’s start with this theory! So far, the information given thanks to Kagami Takaya inside of the story, cursed gears were developed thanks to Mahiru Hiragi, such cursed gears are created in certain ways such as: 1)Starving until a vampire becomes a beast 2)Ripping a vampire’s heart allowing cursed marks appear on them Now, these points are quite fascinating but what makes cursed gears more unique is the fact that the demons residing inside of them don’t remember anything at all. They can’t recall their past, nor their memories for the sole exception that they once were vampires and now as demons, they need to feed of human desires. Even though, among all the cursed gears the story has displayed so far, the most important yet fascinating cases are the ones refering to Mahiru Hiragi, Shikama Doji and the newest member to this, Ashera Tepes. I must say that Ashera and Mahiru managed to remember or more likely they managed to recover their memories thanks to Saito; if you recall the first theory I posted on this blog, the theory focused on those mysterious daggers that appeared in chapter 68 (the 6th trumped ejected a dagger while Saito had two daggers); but in Sika Madu’s case, he didn’t need these daggers in order to keep on remembering everything. Why did that happen? Well, to begin with this, Ashera and Mahiru were vampires before they became cursed gears,I mean, they held their own blood type group but at the same time they held the blood of a progenitor. Which can only relate to be impure; to not possess 100% vampire blood; instead only owning 50% of it. These category or percentage is related to the progenitors and the reason why they can be turned into cursed gears with the sole problem that they can’t remember their lives. Now, in order to make this part more understandable; Sika Madu owned the angel Michaela’s abilities; therefore, thanks to those abilities, he managed to keep all his memories; also, the fact that he managed to keep his memories is because, chaining the second theory I wrote down about Sika Madu stealing Yu’s seraph powers; Sika Madu’s blood became more likely holy blood; and those who drank from it weren’t holy anymore but instead they were turned into creatures that managed to survive thanks to that liquid they need to survive. Even though, I honestly believe that the progenitor council with the sole exception of Ashera and perhaps Rigr knew about the fact that Sika Madu held holy blood after getting or taking Yu’s seraph powers; but of course, for now this is just a theory, it can’t be said it’s real unless Kagami gives more information with upcoming chapters. Now, returning to the main topic; what does the previous information have to do with the title? The awakening refers a lot to a small detail that hasn’t been pointed out or more likely it passed like random information within the story, and it’s the fact that Sika Madu might be able to manipulate all of the cursed gears that are currenty owned by many users. But, why do I point out this? Thanks to the translations of the Seventh Volume of the Catastrophe at 16; Shikama Doji told Shinoa that, if it wasn’t for her,nobody else could possess demons. It means, that could be one of the reasons why Sika Madu wanted to possess Shinoa; asides from that, this theory gains strenght to the fact that he told her that she could wield many cursed gears without getting possessed. The curious thing is that nobody not even myself took this as an important thing. Even so, thanks to the latest chapter, it could be one of the pieces to join all the pieces that are currently scattered of this huge jigsaw. Once again, returning the main word “awakening”; it’s also possible that Rigr Stafford, mostly known as Saito; might have known certain details of this huge plan; and it could be for the same reason that he started to gather those daggers that were ejected from the bodies of different seraphs for a specific reason. What do I mean? There are thousand of cursed gears within the JIDA and specially those that are categorized as Black Demon Series; but among many of the cursed gears, Saito only used those daggers with two people: Mahiru and Ashera. But why those two among the Black Demon Series? In Mahiru’s case, she was one of the smartest person in the whole ons universe; she knew how to elaborate plans as well as her strategies step by step. But, if Mahiru started to lose her memories after she became a cursed gear, it could have been possible that she would be easily influenced by Sika Madu. In Ashera’s case, he started to remember certain things thanks to Yu; and this is because Yu started to transform into a seraph more often but, this doesn’t mean that Ashera was easily defeated by Sika Madu, which is something we could see in chapter 73; in that chapter, Sika Madu didn’t use his strenght in order to capture Ashera. Therefore, in order to gain two powerful persons, Saito looked for another option in order to counter Sika Madu’s voice and supreme authority within the cursed gears. Lastly, this awakening can be scary or spooky because we know Sika Madu has a mesmerizing voice that can manipulate demons. Therefore, if he manages to hold cursed gears thanks to his vessel, then our heroes might be in much more trouble than ever. Category:Blog Posts